Always WatchingA Paige of the Past Missing Scene
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place after the episode. Piper helps Paige through the aftermath of seeing her parents die once again. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "Charmed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "Charmed." They belong to the WB.

Enjoy!

A/N: As I've said before, this story, like the other "Charmed" ones I will be posting, was written around the time Paige became a part of the family.

Since Paige is my main favorite character, most of my stories will be centered on her.

In short, if Paige had not have become a part of the family, I would NOT have started watching the show. With that said, I hope everyone enjoys this story, along with my other old "Charmed" stories I will be posting here.

A Paige of the Past-Missing Scene

Paige lay on her bed, crying and stareing out of the window at the starry night sky. She couldn't believe that just three short hours ago, she had gone back in time with Leo and had witnessed her parents deaths again. It was more horrible than the first time it had happened.

As she lay there, Paige could still hear their cries for help and what made matters worse, she couldn't help them. She couldn't' help them when it first happened, or this time. Leo

had restrained her and although she fought him, she couldn't change history. No matter how badly she wanted to.

"It's not fair!" Paige cried out as the tears came for the third time that day. "It's not fair!! What did I do to lose my parents!" With that, she let the tears fall and buried her face in her pillow while holding Fizzy, her favorite "My Little Pony" since childhood close to her.

Fizzy always brought her comfort whenever she was upset, Firefly too, but Firefly was laying beside her. At this point in time, Paige felt like she needed to hold Fizzy and only Fizzy.

About two hours later, Piper made her way upstairs to bed. As she passed Paige's bedroom, she could hear muffled sobs coming from within. She slowly made her way to the door and pushed it open. She walked over to Paige's bed and sat down. She held her arms out to her upset baby sister and Paige sank into them, relishing in the love Piper gave her.

"Shh, it's okay. Shh, Missy Paige, it's okay. It's okay, sweetie. It's all right. That's my Missy Paige. That's it. It's okay. Everything's going to be all right. Shh." Piper soothed as she started stroking Paige's hair and rubbing her back.

As she went to lay down, Paige pushed herself deeper into Piper and begged tearfully, "Don't leave me!"

"I'm not." Piper assured her. "I'm not going anywhere. Your big sister's staying right here. You have me, sweetie. I'm just trying to get comfortable."

Paige nodded as she let Piper give her a hug.

"I miss them!" Paige sobbed as she clung to Piper and allowed Piper to rock her back and forth. "I miss them so much! It's not fair! Why did I have to lose them like that? Why!"

Piper shook her head as she continued to comfort Paige. She knew what Paige was going through and she wanted so badly to help her little sister through it.

"I don't know how to answer that question, squirt. I honestly don't. All I do know is that Phoebe and I love you so much and we don't like it when you're hurting."

"When I saw them… When I saw them burning in the c-car,I-I wanted… I wanted to help them. I tried to help them, but Leo wouldn't let me! He wouldn't let me save them!"

"And there's a reason for that," Piper said, feeling her own heart break at her baby sister's words. "There's a reason that you weren't meant to save them. It was their time, honey. I Know you hate hearing it, but that's the truth. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't their fault. It's just what was meant to

be."

Paige nodded as she let out a sob and hiccupped.

"I think we need to have a slumber party tonight," Piper said giving Paige a smile. "What'd you say, Missy Paige? You want to sleep with me tonight?"

Paige was taken aback by Piper's request. She would have expected this from Phoebe, but not from Piper. Piper after all, had hated her and treated her badly since she had come back and now, they were trying to repair their relationship.

Paige thought for a moment. She gave Piper a small smile before answering her question.

"Okay."

"All right. Let's go."

Paige nodded and grabbed her pillow along with Fizzy and followed Piper to her bedroom.

When they got there, Piper gave Paige a hug and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Paige asked.

"I was just thinking about Cole." Piper replied.

"What about him?" Paige asked, not exactly grasping the point her older sister was getting at.

Piper shook her head.

"He tried to ask Darryl for a job. He wanted to be a cop. Can you imagine that?"

Paige shook her head and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"I can't believe it either. What did Darryl do?"

"He kicked him out," Piper told her. "Pushed him out the door, literally!"

Paige couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

"Aw, now that's the sound I want to hear. Come here, Missy Paige."

Paige crawled into Piper's lap and Piper gave her a hug.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah. A little."

"Good. And you know what?" Piper asked, kissing Paige's cheek.

"What?" Paige asked.

"YOur parents will always be watching over you as will Mom, Grams and Prue, so dont' ever forget that, squirt. You're never alone. And you have us to."

Paige nodded nad gave Piper a hug.

"You're right. And I'm glad I do. Thanks, Pipe."

Piper just smiled and nodded.

"No problem, sweetie. That's what big sisters are for. I love you, Missy Paige."

"I love you too."

With that,both sisters fell asleep that way and in the morning, Paige was all smiles again. she still missed her parents terribly, but she was grateful that she had her sisters and she and Piper had renewed their friendship and she now knew that no matter what happened, Piper and Phoebe would always be there for her. And that was enough to lift her spirits for the time being.

THE END


End file.
